1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to note recording devices, specifically to a key chain note card.
2. Prior Art:
A notepad is a stack of paper for receiving written notes. It is desirable to carry a notepad and a pen or pencil to make notes, reminders, etc. However, this is inconvenient because most notepads are too large to be carried in a pocket, and carrying a separate pen or pencil is troublesome. The notepad can get frayed if carried in a pocket. In addition, privacy or secrecy is difficult to maintain, because notes written on the top sheet are open to other's view when the notepad is exposed in public.
Various notepad holders have been proposed to overcome these disadvantages. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,025,007 to Mieden (1912); 1,487,433 to Beckeft (1924); 1,530,070 to Bovee (1925); and 4,524,871 to Klinger (1985); as well as French patent 1,085,354 to Felsenbourg (1954) show fold-open booklets with a note card mounted onto one side, and one or more pens mounted in clips or slots. The notepads, and any notes written thereon, are normally hidden from view when the notebook is in the closed, storage position. Therefore the booklets must be opened before their notes can be read.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,794 to Linnet al. (1991) shows a frame that holds a notepad therein. The frame has an open face so that written notes on the top piece of notepaper are visible, and cannot be protected for privacy. Also the notepad is gradually used and depleted, so that it must be refilled periodically.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,080 to Ohlson (1985); and 5,038,926 to van der Toom (1991) show card holders or frames that securely surround the edges of a card, so that most of the card is visible. If they are used to hold notepaper, they can hold only a single piece; but if they are used to hold a reusable plastic notepad, the written notes may be inadvertently rubbed off from the exposed top surface of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,969 to D'Onofrio (1940) shows a money clip that can be used for holding a notepad. If holds a reusable plastic notepad, the written notes may be inadvertently rubbed off from the exposed top surface of the card. French patent 1,394,243 to Seilinger (1965) shows a key chain pillbox with a sliding cover. If it is used to hold a notepad, the cover must be removed before notes can be written or read.
These and all other prior art notepads or card holders either cannot be read until they are opened, or they leave written notes exposed and subject to accidental erasure. Some use consumable notepads that must be periodically replaced, which are also too thick and heavy to conveniently carry in a pocket. Some notepads include no provision for carrying keys.